Spotted: A new blonde girl in the UES
by MeesterholicForLife
Summary: Quinn Fabray has always been in love with bad guys, she can't help it What happens when she moves in with her best friend Rachel in the Upper East Side and falls in love? Maybe this guy is worth fighting for. Maybe he is worth changing for. And what if she becomes Gossip Girl's new target? Is it negative or positive? Read and find out! Faberry/Chair/Derena
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray had always been in love with "bad boys". Gentlemen just weren't her type. She couldn't fight it. If asked to choose between a castle with a white knight and a quest with a dark prince, she would have always chosen the second. The only time she had tried to be with a good and kind guy, all she had managed to do was hurt him. She still remembered Finn Hudson's tears crossing his perfect cheeks the moment she had told him she was pregnant but the baby was not his. It was Noah Puckerman's, the first ranked in the school "bad" boys ranking.  
And he was so bad he didn't even care about her or the baby once in those nine months (or after).  
Quinn had been alone through the whole pregnancy, except for her best friends Santana, Brittany and Rachel. The four of them were inseparable and even after High School there hadn't been a single day they hadn't talked to each other.  
Brittany and Santana were now married to each other and Rachel had become a Broadway star and was now starring in the play "Of mice and men" as Curley's wife.  
As for Quinn, she had just graduate from Yale and she had bought an office in NYC to start a Lawyers Company on her own. The only problem was that the money wasn't enough to buy a house too or even to only rent it. Rachel though, had found the perfect solution: Quinn would have moved with her in her Upper East Side penthouse. Of course, Quinn had accepted and she was now moving in. She couldn't have been more excited. Living in Manhattan, in the UES, was like a dream to her. Little did she know about her new neighbours.  
The doorplate said "Mr. Charles Bartholomew bass and Mrs. Blair Cornelia Paige Waldorf Bass".  
"Important names" Quinn thought, not noticing that the word Bass was written all over the building, and that Mr. and Mrs. Bass were actually the owners.  
Rachel showed Quinn her new home. It was really big, but there wasn't a single empty corner.  
"That's very Rachel" mourned Quinn looking at the big golden star painted on the living wall.  
"And this is your room" the brunette said with a big smile across her face.  
Quinn couldn't believe her eyes. "Rachel this is.." "Amazing, I know" teased the brunette.  
Rachel knew Quinn better than anyone and she had decorated her room thinking carefully about every single detail. The bed was exactly the one Quinn had told her she would have loved to have one day in her house while they were buying furniture for Rachel's house.  
The Yale degree Quinn had started to bring there the previous week was already hung on the wall.  
The curtains were of that pastel pink Quinn adored and the view they were hiding was even more incredible. "New York does this effect at first, I know" Rachel brought her back to reality.  
"But you haven's seen a half of your new room" continued, opening a door just next to the bed.  
"What's this?" said Quinn impressed.  
"That's your house inside the room inside your new house" said Rachel like it was the most common thing to say.

"What?" laughed the blonde?  
"See, when I first moved here I was so excited about being in NYC that I spent all of my spare time exploring the neighbourhood and going shopping. After a few weeks thought, I realised that NY was too lively for a small town girl that used to live in a lonely world like Lima" the brunette started to explain quoting Don't stop believing. "So I created a little Lima inside my bedroom, in a spare room I had. I put there all of my pictures of the High Schools, my costumes of all our shows and all the letters I received from you when you were at Yale and from San and Britt when they were on their honeymoon. When I feel like I want to go back to Lima because I'm too stressed out by the life of the Big Apple, I go there for a little bit and relax. When you agreed to move in, I thought you would have needed it as well and so, that's it"  
"You're incredible, you know?" Quinn smiled looking at all the pictures Rachel had put on the wall. They're first sectionals, regionals, nationals, they're most incredible performances. There she was, a proud young Quinn with her perfect ponytail and her Cheerios' uniform. There she was again with her first trimester bump. And with the second trimester one. And right before her waters broke. There she was her pink hair, with those girls she didn't even remember the names. There she was on the wheelchair and at the prom night. "This is crazy" she said with tears in her eyes, hugging her bestie like she hadn't done in a while.  
"Enough of this, we don't want to spend all day looking at the old pictures, we should take new ones." Rachel said sneaking out of her friend hug. "Here, that's the last surprise for today, I promise". She said handing the girl a Henri Bendel's shopping bag.  
Quinn slowly opened the bag. "Rach, this is simply beautiful, you know me so well" she hugged her again. Her eyes were shining as she pictured herself into that beautiful little red flowered dress. "Put it on, wear your best heels and the right amount of make and be ready to go out. I'm introducing you to NY tonight". Said the brunette leaving the room.  
Almost an hour later, Quinn was ready to go, even tough she didn't exactly know where.  
"Here you are, my beautiful roommate" Rachel smiled.  
"If I'm beautiful, what are you then? Sublime?" Said the blonde looking at Rachel's Valentino dress and staring at her Jimmy Choo high heels.  
"If tonight goes well, you'll have two pairs of these in a couple of weeks" said the brunette.  
"What?" Asked Quinn confused  
"We're going at a little charity event hosted by one of the most important women in Manhattan, as well as one of my biggest friends here in the UES. You should have heard of her but I don't want to spoil you anything. You'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, once we get there, there will be so many rich businessman stucked in God only knows what kind of fiscal mess that you will only need to say that you're a lawyer and you will be full of new clients. The fact that you're Rachel Barry's best friend as well as her new roommate she was talking about all the week will only add to it"  
She said happily. Quinn was once again impressed and couldn't help but letting a tear fall.  
"No time for tears. Come on, let's announce the whole world of the socials where we are going. Take a pic with me"  
It was probably the only selfie in the history of Rachel's selfies where she was really happy.  
"Great. Me and my beautiful QuinnFabray ready for Bass Industries'annual charity concert  
Aaaaand, sent! Now wait and see"


	2. Chapter 2

RachelBerry you look amazing and this friend of yours does too

Can't wait to listen to your voice RachelBerry. Ps: both of you look amazing!

"Rach, this is crazy. In less than a minute you've already had thousands of likes" said the blonde surprised

"You'll get used to it" said Rachel. "By the way, check your phone, you should already be famous right now" she added, teasing her best friend.

"I don't see how that's possible, but okay, I'll check!" She smiled and rolled her eyes. She picked up the phone, looking a bit disappointed. "See? Nothing changed. No notifications." She said.

"That's not possible, give it to me!" Demanded Rachel

"Quinn, I thought you were more clever than that.. Your wifi is off. Here we go"

Quinn's mobile started to ring and ring over and over again.

"Put it into silent mode Rach!" She screamed.

"Okay, but get used to it. I had to buy a new mobile. I only use it for you, Britt, San, my dads and Kurt. When I hear it ringing I answere. If that's the othere one that's ringing, I leave it to that" said Rachel putting Quinn's mobile into silent. "Fivethousand likes, twothousand new followers and an incredibly high number of comments" she added smiling.

"This is surreal" commented Quinn

Rachel's mobile beeped once again.

"Isn't it the 'private' one? Who's that? Britt? San?" Quinn asked, but Rachel wasn't exactly listening, too busy looking at the screen of her mobile. "Here she goes again" she sighed

"Rach, what's going on?" Quinn asked concerned

"I forgot to tell you something about the Upper East Side" she said looking deeply into the blonde's eyes

"There's a blooger. Her name is Gossip Girl. She posts everithing about everyone in every single moment. She has a spotted page where you can see where every UE

Sider is and an entire page about everyone she consideres worth of a bit of Gossip. Look at my page, here." She said handing her phone to Quinn

"Created on June 10 2013..that's the very day you moved here!" Quinn couldn't believe herself..

"Scroll down.." Was all that Rachel answered.

"Hello Upper East Side, Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of the Manhattan's elîte. You may have never heard of her, but I swear she's worth your attention. Spotted at the Grand Central with her big luggages from Lima, Rachel Berry, your future celebrity crush." Quinn paused for a moment. "What's this Rach?"

"I told you, Gossip Girl. Just keep reading.." Said the brunette

"Wondering who she is or how she looks like? I'll tell you everithing I know, but in the mean while, here's a picture of her. Isn't she adorable? I have a feeling we will all fall in love with her soon. She could become our Brunette n.1, watch out B!" The blonde finished reading.

"Well, sure it's creepy, but she adores you. Why are you so concerned? And, by the way, who is B?" She added.

Looks like Quinn is starting to taste the Upper East Side for real. Will she survive GG? Kepp following the story to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

"I know she loves me, but sometimes is like a living hell. Everyone knows where I am every moment, it's awful. And the worst part is that everyone reads her in the UES- From teenagers to old businessmen, everyone is always logged into Gossip Girl. And whatever she posts about you, people assume it is real. It's hard to leave when your life is of public domain, but as I said before, you'll get used to it" Rachel said, looking more relaxed.

"I don't think I'll ever end up on such an important blog" Quinn laughed.  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. Go to the news page" Rachel teased her.

"Good evening Upper East Side, the day everyone was waiting for has finally arrived! The Bass Industries' annual Charity Concert is in less than a hour and everyone is extremely excited. Our favourite couple of the Upper East Side has invested so much in this event that we should do charity to them. Just kidding, B please don't get mad, you know I love you. Anyway, I heard that a lot of celebs are attending the event and guess who loves celebs? That's me, right answer!...Rachel, why am I even reading this?" Asked Quinn

"Give me your mobile..let's scroll down a bit and here you go! Spotted: a new blonde girl in the UES!" Rachel read out loud  
"What? Where?" Quinn asked in disbelief  
"Looks like Rachel Berry just introduced her best friend to the world. What's her name? Quinn Fabray, but I bet that we will start calling her Queen Fabray soon, judging by her smile and by the way she's dressed. The Upper East Side needed somebody new and Rachel Berry took care of that. Well done Rach, you and your Quinn remind me of my two favourite UESiders ever. Am I wrong guys? Only time will tell. You know you love me, XoXo"  
"What was that?" Quinn was even more shocked

"Your –Welcome in the Upper East Side- card" Rachel sounded enthusiastic  
"She likes you, Quinn, this will make your life a lot easier! I was so worried about her first post regarding you but now I'm relaxed Come on, let's go to the concert, my limo is waiting outside"  
"I still don't get to be honest. I mean, Queen Fabray? Seriously?" she laughed "But I'm glad she likes me, while you were reading I was surfing a bit through the blog, she is really important as you said. Moreover I miss the times when people looked at me and they were like –omg, Quinn Fabray!- It felt good knowing that somebody admired me" she said, sounding a bit melancholic

"I used to be one of those people, I really wanted to be like you" said the brunette  
"Then I got knocked up and everyone started to ignore me. Goodbye Quinn Fabray the popular cheerleader and welcome Quinn Fabray the shame of the High School." She sighed  
"you know it's not true" Rachel reminded her "everyone in Glee still admired you" the brunette said, trying to comfort Quinn"

"Glee.. I miss those times too you know? Dancing, singing..when was the last time I sang for somebody who wasn't myself? I guess know it's me that wants to be like you" the blonde said, staring at Rachel with a bit of envy in her eyes.  
"We should get going, no more thinking about the past for tonight" said Rachel as she opened the door and let the blonde out

Here was the third chapter, what did you think? let me know! xoxo, C

I realized nobody will review so I won't post the following chapter until I get a review at least. I'd really like to knw what you guys think of it..


End file.
